Tigerstar's Battle
by Warriorfanwriter
Summary: Tigerstar is not very easy to understand , but now travel with Tigerkit to understand what happend to make him the cat he is today... This story may be T for blood
1. Prologe

The sun was setting as Tigerclaw made his way to the Moonstone to become ShadowClan's new leader. "Are you sure you want to become Shadowclan's new leader?" mewed Runningnose afraid of Tigerclaw killing him right on the spot.

Tigerclaw smiled an evil smile a simply said "ThunderClan is no clan to me, I'll I care about now is to make Shadowclan strong again. He said back to Runningnose as he tried to keep up with Tigerclaw as they ran across the Thunderpath before a monster could run them over.

As they continued their journey to the Moonstone, Tigerclaw remembered his 2nd time at the moonstone. That was when he had to travel with the mouse-brain fool of a kittypet, he thought to himself.

"Where here, stay close" said Runningnose as he led Tigerclaw down the dark path towards the Moonstone. Soon they got to a large dark carven, but I could not see the Moonstone.

Angry, I unleashed my claws and pointed my sharp, long claws at Runningnose's throat. "I thought you were taking me to the Moonstone, where is it?" I growled as his claws came closer towards Runningnose's throat.

Before Runningnose could speck, the Moonstone glowed with the light of the moon. Seeing that the Moonstone was in this very room, Tigerstar put his claws away from Runningnose's throat.

Relived, Runningnose begin to speck. "If you want to receive your nine lives, you must sleep by the Moonstone and touch it with your nose, you will then speck to StarClan's warriors and earn your nine lives" he said as Tigerclaw started to begin to fall to sleep as the real world became dark.

* * *

When he woke up, he was between StarClan and another Forest he never seen before. Warriors young and old both from Starclan and the other Forest.

"Greetings Tigerclaw" mewed a tom that could not remember. "Who are you?" hissed Tigerclaw, claws ready to battle.

"You have changed so much since I last saw you, don't you remember your father" he asked turning his head to his side.

"Father?" I asked shocked to see him. "I'm here to give you your nine lives, even if you did the most horrible things that anyone could do" mewed Pinestar as he stared into my eyes, I saw everything that I had done.

I had the most terrible flashbacks that anyone would have. I had killed the deputy, I had tried to kill my appearance, I had tried to kill Bluestar many times over, leading to many warriors' deaths.

As the flashback was over, Pinestar, my father was very close. "With this life that I give you is Trust, to believe in your warriors and yourself" he said as he joined the rest of Starclan as two small kits joined together to greet him.

"Greetings Tigerclaw" they mewed together. "Who are you two?" he asked trying to ask sweetly. "Were your sisters, silly" they mewed.

"With this life we give you mentoring, to help mentor the new cats of your clan" they mewed as they touched his nose, Tigerstar almost fell over on his own sisters as they joined StarClan once more.

Life after life felt very different from he thought the next one would be. Finally only two more lives and he would be done getting all his nine lives, he thought to himself happily with evilness in his heart.

Soon he would overcome that kittypet of a deputy and forever take control over the forest.

Next, a beautiful she-cat came up to him. Before he could even speck, the she-cat waved her tail over his mouth.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked him in a soft purr. Since Tigerclaw could move his mouth he just nodded his head.

The she-cat's tail flicked in my face, I was about to burst with rage, but she spoke again in a light tone."With this life I give you love, to care for your new clan and there kits" mewed Leopardfoot as she soon joined StarClan again.

The last cat was his own mentor that had died in an attack on RiverClan's patrol. "It's been a long time, Thistleclaw" I mewed happily with a grin on my face.

"With this life I give you power, to control those who will not listen to you" he hissed like a snake as he touched his nose to me. A deep chill ran down my back as StarClan's cats did not cher to me, only my metour did.

"StarClan may not like you, but I will watch you always" said Thistleclaw. "My I now call you Tigerstar, forever" he said and everything became dark.

* * *

I work up in the dark carven which would have been where the Moonstone would be, it was quiet and then Runningnose spoke.

"Did you receive your nine lives?" he asked. I smiled and got up from where I slept. "Yes I did, let's go home" I said as Runningnose lead me towards outside.

It was still dark, but dawn was coming as I looked at the sky. This forest is going to change while I'm in charge, I thought as we continued on.

We ran across the Thunderpath before a monster could hit us. Soon, the frogs began to chirp as the birds did back in ThunderClan.

Now I'll never again have to sleep with that Kittypet, I thought as we walked into the camp. Cats that were still awake called my new name as I walked towards the leader's den.

MY own den, I thought as I smiled with glee. "If you need me, I'll be in the medicine den" mewed Runningnose.

"Fine" I growled as he fled away in fear. Ha, I thought to myself, he's as a afraid as a mouse-brain Kittypet. I yawned, it was that time to rest after a long night. Tomorrow most of all the cats would forever call me "Tigerstar".


	2. Chapter One- On My Own

Ever since my father left me, I've always felt that I would never have the same happiness like the other kits or even the older apprentices. Sure I'm not really alone I have my mother, but it's never the same.

The morning was cold today as I decided to explore outside the nursery. The camp had a large clearing where at its center was the fresh-kill pile; surrounding it was the different dens for the clan.

Over to my far left, I could see Sunstar licking his golden-yellow fur in harsh cold morning air. What's wrong with him? It's leaf-bare and he's licking his fur when it's still cold outside, I thought as I continued to walk outside.

He's such a mouse-brain of a leader as my father, I thought as I finally made it to the fresh-kill pile.

I tried to garb the biggest mouse in the pile, but in landed on me and I fell to the ground. The apprentices that were already up laughed at me like they always did and always called me kittypet all because of my father.

That was the day I ran away, my mother tried to call me back, but I just ran as fast as I could to get away from the camp.

I ran and ran, until I could run no longer because the Thunderpath was right in front of me. Mother told me a few stories about the Thunderpath, she desired it as a never-ending pathway that monsters would run on.

She also said that monsters were so powerful that they could kill a cat no matter what the size.

I shook my head, mother always is telling me what to do, it's time that I get a turn to be my own boss. I soon found the tunnel underneath the Thunderpath and walked into it.

It was cold and dark when I walked carefully though the tunnel. The ground soon turned to stone as my claws began to scrap the hard stone surface. I could feel a soft breeze coming from the other side of the tunnel.

Then I saw a light at the end of the tunnel and began to walk upwards. Soon my sight finally saw the outside world, I had made it to the other side.

"I finally got away from those mouse-brain apprentices" I said to myself as I walked though the forest, not looking where I was going.

A huge hungary fox stood over me, I growled at the fox and I tried to puff out my chest to make my self look bigger.

Nothing worked, the fox snapped his jaw around my neck. Great StarClan is this my end, I thought as I was trying to claw the fox in face to let me go.

Suddenly, three cats I never seen before jumped out at the fox and began to claw both sides of the fox's side.

The fox howled and ran away as blood gushed from its wound. The new comers turned around and then I bust out.

"Wow! You were great" I said as I flicked my tail and continued taking. "I wish I could fight like you could!" I finished as the pale ginger tom spoke out.

"What's your name?" he asked as my eyes glazed up towards him and I just said "Tigerkit".

"Well, Tigerkit, one day you will be able to fight like us, if you listen to your mentor and train really hard. But you shouldn't even be out of your camp. What if we hadn't seen you? That fox would of made fresh-kill out of you!" he said as I looked at my feet and then looked at him and spoke.

"But he didn't" I gloated, some how bouncing on my toes. "Because you saved me!" I said as pale ginger tom looked to both sides where his clan mates and then spoke again.

"Just be more careful from now on" he growled as I moved back a little, if he tried to hit me with his paws.

Soon they showed me the way back and walked me over the Thunderpath when no monsters where coming.

Before they ran back to their camp, I yelled back to them at the top of my lungs "May StarClan light your path, ShadowClan will always be my friends" I cried and the pale ginger tom flicked his tail at me as he disappear on the other side of the Thunderpath.

* * *

"Tigerkit, where in StarClan have you been?! I have been looking around the whole camp for you!" mother cried as she started licking my fur.

"Mother, I'm almost six moons old and I'm not a small kit anymore" I yelled as I tried to keep away from her, but I failed.

"I know you are dear, but tomorrow is going to be when you will become an apprentice" she said as she continued to lick my fur.

"I know, but can't it wait till tomorrow" I protested as I finally got out of her grip on my small little body.

She then stopped and looked at my neck and she gasped. "Tigerkit, how many times have I told you not to play with foxes!" she said as she then cried out for the medicine cat.

ThunderClan medicine cat at the time was a cat know as Grosefeather, most cats in clan thought he was crazy. They were right; because every time that I came near his den he thinks that I'm going to destroy the clan.

Instead of Grosefeather came another medicine cat named Featherwhisker. Unlike Grosefeather, he was not as lazy as him and worked hard to help his clan.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked as my mother spoke. "My son was attacked by a fox and he needs to be checked" she said as Featherwhisker looked at my scars I had around my neck.

"There not too deep, he will still be fine as long as he get's some rest today" said Featherwhisker as he made his way out of the den and disappeared from the opening of the nursery.

"Alright Tigerkit, off to your nest now; tomorrow going to be a busy day for you so you need lots of sleep" said my mother as I followed her into our nest.

As we fell asleep together, I knew that when I met Shadowclan; everything changed my life.


End file.
